medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Together Forever
Together Forever is the first episode of Medieval Chronicles. The episode goes back to the series's roots, where it capitalizes on the detective style gameplay instead of other puzzles. Synopsis A Ghost summoning gone wrong. Join Dregg as he tries to solve the murder of John March, which was either an Accident, a Murder or… A Vengeful Spirit. Characters Investigators * Dregg Moriss * Polly Abbott * Tira Lawford * Dr. Sigh Suspects * Fiona April * Richard May * Martha June * Madam Augustus Victims * John March * Rozanne March Plot Death of a Furnisher The story begins with a meeting between March, April, May, June, and Augustus. The first four consult with Madam Augustus to determine the cause of death for Rozanne March, who apparently died because the stairs had collapsed. John March is still suspicious of the event because the house and the stairs were brand new. The seance begins, and Augustus remarks that Rozanne's spirit seemed to be writhing in pain, which would be unusual for someone as "nice" as Rozanne. Suddenly, chairs quake and the candles begin flickering ominously. March's chair hurls him out of the window, sending him down two stories. When everyone recovers, they see by the window the bloody words "TOGETHER FOREVER" "This House is Huge" The detectives and Dr. Sigh arrive, and come up with three theories: Tira believes that the murder was performed by a vengeful ghost, Sigh believes that it was an accident caused by the worn window, Polly accuses either May or June. Dregg investigates, talking to each of the victims. He determines that regardless of the validity of Madam Augustus's powers, what happened last night was suspicious. Dregg finds termites in the window frame and in John March's chair, along with an old towel by March's desk covered with a chemical of some sort. He talks to May about it, who explains that the chemical is a byproduct that he and March once used- a side effect of the wood treatment process which turns red when exposed to rapid temperature change. Dregg notes that the letters aren't blood, and the scenario he was told suggests that the letters are in fact the byproduct. Conclusion Clues * Richard May accuses Miss June since she organized the summoning event * Ms. June is a close friend of Rozanne since College. She accuses May because he claims to be a friend but is all about money. She also has a long pause before introducing herself. ** Turns out June felt guilty about interfering with John's wedding (see below). * Ms. April is a supernatural tourist guide. She says that she was surprised when John had announced that Rozanne died two weeks ago and wanted to speak with her instead. She also states that Ms. June sent payment. * Madam Augustus claims that the wife's spirit was present. * The diary (found under a chair) mentions that Rozanne is finally excited to meet John's mother, and can't wait for us to be "together forever". ** Polly: The diary has love letters written on shipping invoices. ** The diary has mention of something that Martha did, she had forgiven June. June states she had a crush on John, and that she attempted to steal the lover and stop the wedding. * "Together Forever" isn't written in real blood. It's written in a chemical, and the rags are still in the garbage. Mr. May identifies it as a by-product of old paints. It was defective, as it changes color when exposed to heat or cold. * Mrs. March stumbled on a broken stair, and broke her neck. * The chair near the window (used by March) has a spring mechanism, but it's gone haywire due to termites. Madam Augustus claims that the chair is due to client expectations and that it is entertainment but still insists that the spirit is real. ** April confirms that the flashy effects are for show, but that the spirits are still real. Ms. March also had a previous visit, attempting to speak with the mother-in-law, and needing to make an appointment with the husband. ** May claims it's an elaborate plan that took a bit of planning with inside access to the place. * The Window was suffering from wear, accelerated by termites. Walkthrough Trivia * All of the suspect's last names are months in the year. However, there is no July. This may be to highlight the difference between Augustus and the others, or simply because that would interfere with the game's dynamic. * It is the first game in a long time to not have a Medieval Debate. Category:Episodes Category:Medieval Chronicles